Care Bears Go!
'Care Bears Go! '(ケアベアゴー！, Keabeago!) is a Japanese anime program that is co-created by American Greetings Japan and Toei. It is a mixture of Care Bears itself and the Super Sentai/''Power Rangers ''series. Plot Numerous villains terrorize the innocent. Professor Coldheart. No Heart Shogun. Shrieky. Doctor Fright. King Beastly. The Book Spirit. Sour Sam. Super Grizzle. Sir Funnybone. Bluster. The Vizier. Dark Heart. The Wizard of Wonderland. Black Heart. The Super Who-Cares Bears. These are but some of the enemies of the newly formed Super Care Bears. The Super Care Bears are led by Super Tenderheart Bear. Their mission: to save New Carson City and Care-a-Lot from the forces of evil and crime, as well as to find treasures and prevent disasters! The Super Care Bears * Super Tenderheart Bear (スーパーテンダーハートベア, Sūpātendāhātobea): Leader of the group. He has the same powers as Ryu of ''Street Fighter ''fame, the Hadouken. * Super Friend Bear (スーパーフレンドベア, Sūpāfurendobea): First to be selected by Super Tenderheart Bear. Her powers are the same as Spider-Man's. * Super Cheer Bear (スーパーチアベア, Sūpāchiabea): Second-in-command of the Super Care Bears. Has a rifle as a weapon. Her powers are the same as Jean Grey's. * Super Share Bear (スーパーシェアベア, Sūpāsheabea):: Heroic Super Care Bear. Her powers are the same as Thor's. * Super Funshine Bear (スーパーファンシャインベア, Sūpāfanshainbea): His powers are the same as Takanuva's. * Super Good Luck Bear (スーパーグッドラックベア, Sūpāguddorakkubea): His powers are the same as Ladybug's. Rides on a skateboard. * Super Grumpy Bear (スーパーグランピーベア, Sūpāguranpībea): His powers are the same as Shazam's. * Super Bedtime Bear (スーパーベッドタイムベア, Sūpābeddotaimubea): Rides on a folded book. His powers are the same as Cyclops's. * Super Wish Bear (スーパーウィッシュベア, Sūpāu~isshubea): Her power is space rock manipulation. Rides on a comet. * Super Birthday Bear (スーパーバースデーベア, Sūpābāsudēbea): His power is extinguishing fire with cold breath. Has a flamethrower. * Super Love-a-Lot Bear (スーパーラブアロットベア, Sūpārabuarottobea): Her powers are the same as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel's. Wears a sash-cape on her legs. * Super Daydream Bear (スーパーデイドリームベア, Sūpādeidorīmubea): His powers are the same as Plastic Man's and Mr. Fantastic's. * Super Champ Bear (スーパーチャンプベア, Sūpāchanpubea): His powers are sports intuition. * Super Baby Hugs Bear (スーパーベイビーハッグスベア, Sūpābeibīhaggusubea): Her powers are archery. * Super Baby Tugs Bear (スーパーベイビータッグスベア, Sūpābeibītaggusubea): His powers are swordsmanship. * Super Always There Bear (スーパーオールウェイズタイヤベア, Sūpāōruu~eizutaiyabea): Her powers are ninja-themed. * Super Sweet Sakura Bear (スーパースウィートサクラベア, Sūpāsuu~ītosakurabea): Her powers are samurai-themed. * Super Pink Power Bear (スーパーピンクパワーベア, Sūpāpinkupawābea): Her powers are cowboy-themed. * Super Harmony Bear (スーパーハーモニーベア, Sūpāhāmonībea): Her powers are musician-themed. Has the Harmony Microphone-Whip. * Super Surprise Bear (スーパーサプライズベア, Sūpāsapuraizubea): Her powers are viking-themed and wields an ax which once belonged to Odin, now he gave it to her when he abdicated the Asgardian throne. * Super Amigo Bear (スーパーアミーゴベア, Sūpāamīgobea): His powers are the same as Uchuu Keiji Gavan's. Wields the Amigo Lightsaber. * Super Take Care Bear (スーパーテイクケアベア, Sūpāteikukeabea) Her powers are the same as Batman's, and has a cowl-cape. * Super Grams Bear (スパーグラムスベア, Supāguramusubeā): Her powers are the same as the Doctor's. * Super America Cares Bear (スパーアメリカケアズベア, Sūpāamerikakeazubeā): She has the Star-Spangled Banner as a cape. Has the same powers as Green Lantern Hal Jordan. * Super Bashful Heart Bear (スーパーバッシュフルハートベア, Sūpābasshufuruhātobea): He has the same powers as Wonder Woman's. * Super Best Friend Bear (スーパーベストフレンドベア, Sūpābesutofurendobea): She has the same powers as the Richard Rider Nova's. * Super Oopsy Bear (スーパーオープシーベア, Sūpāōpushībea: Has a Belly Badge in his armor, unlike anything you've ever seen before. * Super Do-Your-Best Bear (スーパードゥーユアベストベアー, Sūpādo~ūyuabesutobeā): She has the same powers as Storm's. * Super Smart Heart Bear (スーパースマートハートベア, Sūpāsumātohātobea): She has the same powers as Gambit's. * Super Laugh-a-Lot Bear (スパーラフアロットベア, Sūpārafuarottobea): She has the same powers as Jubilee's. * Super Thanks-a-Lot Bear (スパーサンクスアロットベア,Sūpāsankusuarottobea): She has the same powers as Captain America's. * Super Hopeful Heart Bear (スーパーホープフルハートベア, Sūpāhōpufuruhātobea): She has the same powers as Mandrake's, Zatanna's, and Doctor Strange's. * Super All My Heart Bear (スーパーオールマイハートベア, Sūpāōrumaihātobea): She has the same powers as Angel/Archangel's. * Super Heartsong Bear (スーパーハートソングベア, Sūpāhātosongubea): She has the same powers as Black Canary's. * Super Play-a-Lot Bear (スーパープレイアロットベア, Sūpāpureiarottobea): She has the same powers as the Atom's and Ant-Man's. * Super Shine Bright Bear (スーパーシャインブライトベア, Sūpāshainburaitobea): She has time-stopping powers to save her friends. * Super Sweet Dreams Bear (スーパースウィートドリームズベア, Sūpāsuu~ītodorīmuzubea): She has petrifying powers to save her friends from being harmed. * Super Work of Heart Bear (スーパーワークオブハートベア, Sūpāwākuobuhātobea): She has color-manipulating powers. * Super Me Bear (スーパーミーベア, Sūpāmībea): Has her mirror as her weapon. * Super Messy Bear (スーパーメッシーベア, Sūpāmesshībea): His powers are the same as Red Tornado's. * Super Too Loud Bear (スーパートゥーラウドベア, Sūpāto~ūraudobea): His powers are the same as Hulk's and Shoutmon's. * Super Wonderheart Bear (スーパーワンダーハートベア, Sūpāwandāhātobea): Her powers are the same as Wolverine's. * Super Forest Friend Bear (スーパーフォレストフレンドベア, Sūpāforesutofurendobea): He and Super Sea Friend Bear rob from the rich to give to the poor. * Super Sea Friend Bear (スーパーシーフレンドベア, Sūpāshīfurendobea): He and Super Forest Friend Bear rob from the rich to give to the poor. Turns himself fo gold to protect himself and others to gold to protect them for any length of time. * Super Shiver Me Timbear (スパーシヴァーミーチムベア, Supāshivu~āmīchimubea): His powers are pirate-based. Wields the Timbear Family Heirloom, the Timber Rapier, as a weapon, * Super Rainbow Heart Bear (スーパーレインボーハートベア, Sūpāreinbōhātobea): Her powers are the same as Nightcrawler's and Danger Duck's. * Super Piece of Heart Bear (スーパーピースオブハートベア, Sūpāpīsuobuhātobea): Her powers are the same as Shang-Chi's. * Super Trick-or-Sweet Bear (スーパートリックオアスウィートベア, Sūpātorikkuoasuu~ītobea): Her powers are Halloween-based. * Super Great Giving Bear (スーパーグレイトギビングベア, Sūpāgureitogibingubea): His powers are the same on Iceman's and Frozone's. * Super Christmas Wishes Bear (スーパークリスマスウイッシェズベア, Sūpākurisumasuuisshezubea): Her powers are Christmas-based. * Super Superstar Bear (スーパースーパースターベア, Sūpāsūpāsutābea): Her powers are the same as Warpath/John Northstar's. Has a cape to wear in her armor. * Super True North Bear (スーパートゥルーノースベア, Sūpāto~urūnōsubea): His powers are the same as the Green Power Ranger's. * Super Brave Heart Lion (スーパーブレイブハートライオン, Sūpābureibuhātoraion): Leader of the Cousin Sentai, his powers are roaring. * Super Bright Heart Raccoon (スーパーブライトハートラクーン, Sūpāburaitohātorakūn): Inventor of the CousinZord project. Has the same powers as Rocket Raccoon. * Super Gentle Heart Lamb (スーパージェントルハートラム, Sūpājentoruhātoramu): She has methane powers to save her friends. * Super Lotsa Heart Elephant (スーパーロッツアハートエレーファント, Sūpārottsuahātoerēfanto): Her powers are the same as Tsuburaya's Ultraman. Wears a Kamen Rider-esque scarf on her armor. * Super Cozy Heart Penguin (スーパーコージーハートペンギン, Sūpākōjīhātopengin): Her powers are sledge-related. * Super Loyal Heart Dog (スーパーロイヤルハートドッグ, Sūpāroiyaruhātodoggu): His powers are stopping fires whenever he pees on them. * Super Playful Heart Monkey (スーパープレイフルハートモンキー, Sūpāpureifuruhātomonkī): Her powers are the same as Riptide's, for ''Youngblood ''is her favorite Image comic. * Super Proud Heart Cat (スーパープラウドハートキャット, Sūpāpuraudohātokyatto): His powers are the same as Deadpool's as he breaks the fourth wall. * Super Swift Heart Rabbit (スーパースウィフトハートラビット, Sūpāsuu~ifutohātorabitto): Her powers are the same as the Barry Allen Flash's. * Super Treat Heart Pig (スーパートリートハートピッグ, Sūpātorītohātopiggu): Her powers are food manipulation. * Super Noble Heart Horse (スーパーノーブルハートホース, Sūpānōburuhātohōsu): Has the same powers as Mr. Incredible's and Popeye's. * Super Polite Panda and Super Perfect Panda (スーパーポライトパンダとスーパーパーフェクトパンダ, Sūpāporaitopanda to sūpāpāfekutopanda): Both have the powers of switching bodies to make him or her stronger. * Super True Heart Bear (スーパートゥルーハートベア, Sūpāto~urūhātobea): She is immortal and has the power to live forever. CousinZords * Lionmax (ライオンマックス, Raionmakkusu): A transforming mecha which transforms into a lion, akin to Optimus Prime of ''Transformers ''fame. * Raccoonmax (アライグマックス, Araigumakkusu): A transforming mecha which transforms into a raccoon. * Kumax (クマックス, Kumakkusu): A transforming mecha which transforms into a bear. The Core 10's main mecha. Hateful Empire Deadkuma The Hateful Empire Deadkuma (憎しみ帝国デッドクマ, Nikushimi teikoku deddokuma) comprise of evil villains all of whom have a past with our heroes: * Professor Coldheart (コールドハート教授, Kōrudohāto kyōju): The first enemy whom the Super Care Bears fought against. He retreated to No Heart Shogun's lair, where he is put to second-in-command of the empire. * No Heart Shogun (ノーハート将軍, Nōhāto shōgun): Leader of the Deadkuma empire. * Shrieky (シュリーキー, Shurīkī): No Heart Shogun's daughter. * King Beastly (ビーストリー王, Bīsutorī-ō): No Heart Shogun's minion. * Doctor Fright (ドクターフライト, Dokutāfuraito): Vampiric agent. * Book Spirit (ブックスピリット, Bukku supiritto): Evil face of a witch in a book. * Sour Sam (サワーサム, Sawāsamu): Evil baker. * Super Grizzle (スーパーグリズル, Sūpāgurizuru): The evillest Care Bear in the world who turned into a Psycho Ranger-like villain. * Sir Funnybone (サー・ファニーボーン, Sā fanībōn): King of rats. * Bluster (ブラスター, Burasutā): Leader of the Bad Crowd, No Heart Shogun's huntsmen. * The Vizier (ヴィジエ, Vu~ijie): A wicked man. * Dark Heart (ダークハート, Dākuhāto): A mean teenage boy. * Wizard of Wonderland (ワンダーランドの魔法使い, Wandārando no mahōtsukai): A wicked wizard. * Black Heart (ブラックハート, Burakkuhāto): An evil goblin who is No Heart Shogun's monster maker. * Super Who-Cares Bears (スーパーフーケアズベアーズ, Sūpāfūkeazubeāzu): Four evil Care Bears made from No Heart Shogun's shadows- Super Unfair Bear (スーパーアンフェアベア, Sūpāanfeabea), Super No-No Bear (スーパーノーノーベア, Sūpānōnōbea), Super Unbearable Bear (スーパーアンベアラブルーベア, Sūpāanbearaburūbea) and Super Bored Bear (スーパーボアベアー, Sūpāboabeā). Category:Series